Dead One By One
by roses-for-Sessho-maru
Summary: Charater Death Slash SodaDally What happens when Darry will no longer support his brothers? Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

Darry stood at the front door watching Soda and Pony throw a football around. Was it possible that his brothers would except the fact that he wanted them in a foster home? It wasn't that he didn't love his brothers. They needed a more stable life than what he could give them. The social worker was looking for houses for them mow. Darry just couldn't continue watching them. He wanted to go to school and actually have time for himself. He knew he was being selfish but at the moment he really didn't care. His brothers would have better care where they were going. He just hoped they would be kept together. Even if he couldn't take care of them they should be kept together it was the only way either one would survive. Everything was in the process and he was sure the government would find the boys a home. All Darry had to do was tell the two of them and that would be the hardest. How do you tell your fifteen and thirteen year old brothers you couldn't take care of them anymore" He'd have to tell them soon the social worker was coming in three days and Darry was due to start collage in January. It was already December 20th. Darry knew that this wasn't the best time of the year to tell his brothers but he couldn't wait until after Christmas. He just hoped that his brothers understood why he was doing this. Even if they didn't maybe they would be able to forgive him after a while. He tried to keep them together for the past two years he just couldn't do it any longer. Even if they never forgave him hopefully they would have a better home than anything he could possibly give them.

Darry had told his brothers what was going on. They freaked out, Soda yelled at him and Pony sat on the couch crying. No matter how many times Darry tried to explain things to his brothers neither one seemed to understand. When the social worker showed up Soda ignored her and Pony ran off to his and Soda's room. Soda followed Pony to try and cheer him up. Darry sat om the couch staring at the black screen of the television. The social worker had found a home that would take both of the boys. The couple was in their forties and had been unable o have children of their own and had been fostering children for ten years now. Soda and Pony would be the only two with the couple. They were in the middle class part of town so Soda and Pony wouldn't be in the Greaser/Soc war and could go further in life. Now if only the two of them would understand. Would the tow boys relax in this new home? They would be going in nearly a week. The whole gang knew what was going on by now and they seemed rather disappointed in the fact that Darry couldn't take care of his younger siblings and that he was breaking the gang up.

Christmas came and went without the presents or the joy filled atmosphere. Darry couldn't believe what he had done to his brothers. He had destroyed them in a way even their parents deaths couldn't do. The Curtis brothers spent the rest of the week getting everything together for Soda and Pony to go to the foster home. Pony spent hours begging Darry to allow him to stay. He promised that he wouldn't be in the way. He sobbed as the drove to the home that Soda and Pony would be staying in. They pulled into the driveway of a two story house, the garden was well kept and the grass was freshly mowed. There was a couple waiting on the doorstep.

"You two better behave for these two lovely people. They didn't have to take you in," Darry stated.

"Yeah, we could've ended up with someone who wanted to get on with their own life," Pony mocked. Soda got out of the truck and went to get his and Pony's things from the back.

"Mister and Misses Thomas, I'd like to introduce my brothers and myself. I am Darrel Curtis and these two are Sodapop and Ponyboy."

"It is a pleasure to meet the fine young men who will be staying with my husband and I," Janet Thomas said. "You should be comfortable in your rooms. And I am Janet and my husband's name is Theodore."

"Would it be alright if Pony and Soda shared a room? Pony has nightmares of our parents' death and he calms quicker when Soda is in the room with him." The two young greasers settled into the house rather well. There was a problem a month into as Pony fell into a depression. He wouldn't eat, sleep, talk or move. Janet had decided to contact Darry to see if he could help them with Pony.

"Pony come on you have to get up, you are starting to scare Soda, Janet and Theodore," Darry said. Pony looked at Darry before opening his mouth.

"And what about you?" Pony rasped.

"What about me? I was called to come over Ponyboy. I have better things to be doing than babysitting you. I have school to go to and work I have to do," Darry stated angrily.

"So I am just a bother am I? Sorry to have called you here." Pony walked out of the room and down the hall towards the bathroom. He locked himself inside until Darry left. As soon as Darry had left Theodore came upstairs to try and get Pony out of the bathroom. He had to change direction and unlock the door with the key when he received no answer. He forced the door open as there was something blocking it. When Theodore was able to get in he noticed it was Ponyboy who had been in the way of the door and there was a puddle of blood around his body.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

"Janet, call an ambulance for Ponyboy. Than call Darrel so that he can meet us at the hospital," Theodore shouted down. Soda was walking through the door when the ambulance turned around the corner. By the time that the paramedics arrived at the bathroom Pony had already died. He had been dead since they had called for the ambulance. Soda rushed to the phone to call Darry. When no one answered the phone Soda broke down crying. How was he supposed to keep going when Darry didn't want him, his parents and now Pony were dead. What was left for him now? Soda stood bedside Darry at Pony's funeral watching as they lowered the casket into the ground. The rest of the gang had come to the funeral. Steve wrapped a supportive arm around Soda's shoulder and led him away from the cemetery. Soda just wanted his family back and now all he had left was his older brother. Soda hadn't figured out what he and Pony had done to make Darry not want them anymore. Darry offered to give Soda a ride back to Janet and Theodore's home.

"What did we do wrong Darry? Why couldn't you have kept us? I know you wanted to go to collage but mom and dad always said that family came first. So what did Pony and I do to make you hate us so much?" Soda shouted at Darry with tears running unchecked down his cheeks.

"You didn't do anything Soda. I couldn't take the pressure of raising you two by myself. The pair of you deserved so much more," Darry explained. Soda watched as the scenery went by. Darry dropped Soda off at the house and left before Janet or Theodore could thank him for bringing Soda back to them. Soda barely left the room he and Pony had shared while in the house. He wanted his brother back, Pony had been able to keep him sane. He still hung around with Steve, Dally, Two-Bit and Johnny. He knew that just being in Greaser territory could get him hurt while he was going to the Thomas' house. Steve and Soda had been at the lot for an hour before Dally and Two-Bit showed up carrying beer. Soda had taken to smoking a lot recently to calm his nerves. Dally and Two-Bit handed Soda and Steve some alcohol, they all started drinking. Soda got drunk really easy as this was his first time drinking. Dally offered to take Soda with him when he went to Buck's. They didn't stay at the lot for much longer before heading to Buck's.

"Dally, do you think Darry would've been happier without me and Pony being here?" Soda asked.

"Nah, he wouldn't know the joys of having two kid brothers. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering if he'd miss me if I wasn't around anymore."

"I know the rest of us would miss you. Just like we miss Pony," Dally explained. Dally got the two of them a room for the night so they wouldn't be disturbed. Dally shut the door behind him and Soda. Soda leaned against the wall and watched Dally strip down to his underwear. Soda walked over to Dally and straddled his hips.

"Dally will you help me out for one night?" Soda whispered. Dally nodded and pulled Soda into a kiss. Dally ran his tongue over Soda's bottom lip earning a gasp from the fifteen year old. Soda opened his mouth for Dally to explore. They ended up fighting for dominance.

Lemon

Dally thrusted his hips into Soda's arousal making him throw his head back and moan. Dally littered his neck with open mouthed butterfly kisses. He pulled back so he could take Soda's shirt off. Dally threw Soda on the bed and straddled him. Soda drew Dally into an intense kiss. Dally reached between them and undid Soda's jeans making it easier to get them off. Dally groaned when he noticed that his soon to be lover didn't wear underwear. He ran his hands over Soda's hips and down his thighs never once touching his erection.

"Dal please," Soda begged. Dally reached into the night table and removed some lube.

"It's going to hurt. I'm going to stretch you the best I can, Dally said. He squeezed some of the lube on to his fingers and returned to pleasuring Soda. He trailed kisses up and down Soda's chest while he gently stretched Soda. He pulled his fingers out and placed the head of his penis against Soda's entrance. He slowly pushed in to give Soda time to adjust. Once he was fully seated into him Dally pulled out so only the head was left in and thrusted back in hitting Soda's prostate. They continued meeting each other's frenzied thrusts. Dally reached between them grabbing hold of Soda's erection pumping it in time with their thrusts. Soda's anal muscles squeezed Dally in a vice grip as he came causing Dally to come as well.

End

Dally collapsed on top of Soda before he rolled off of him and pulled Soda up against his chest.

"Thank you Dally you have no idea what that meant to me," Soda whispered.

"No problem, everyone needs to relax and after the time you've had you deserved it." Dally and Soda fell asleep spooned against each other. When morning came both Dally and Soda woke up with hangovers.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

"Ah shit what happened last night?" Dally asked himself

"We got drunk and stripped from the look of things," Soda answered causing Dally to fall out of the bed, taking the blankets with him. Soda sat up to grab the blankets when pain shot up his back. "Fuck, Dally I think we did more than just strip. I think you'll find when had sex last night," Soda informed his friend.

"Why the fuck would we do such a stupid thing?" Dally asked.

"We were to drunk to understand fully what we were doing. I needed someone to love me and you were just helping out a friend," Soda explained. Dally looked at Soda like he had gone crazy. The pair got dressed and left the room promising that the wouldn't speak of what went on in the room to anyone. They both had enough problems that no one needed to know that they had, had gay sex. Once they left Buck's they headed their separate ways, Dally heading god knows where and Soda heading to Janet's and Theodore's house. He couldn't bring himself to call it his home because his home was where his parents raised him, Pony and Darry. When Soda to the house he was given an earful about staying out all night and not calling home. That whole conversation turned into an argument that had Soda running out of the house and Janet in tears. Soda couldn't figure out why someone who was almost a stranger would care about him when it was obvious that his brother didn't. Was it possible for people who weren't really family to care more than people who were of your own blood? It sure was looking that way. Soda ended up running into Two-Bit who had just left a store, stealing who knows what. Soda and Two-Bit walked around town with Two-Bit trying to pick up girls. Soda couldn't figure out how Two-Bit could be so determined even after he had been rejected so many times in the last two hours.

"Hey Soda, Dally came looking for you before you showed up. Said you'd want to talk to him. I just remembered, you know how I get around hot chicks," Two-Bit said Soda nodded before heading off towards the lot where he hoped to find Dally or at least Steve. When he got there not a person was to be seen Soda sat on the curb trying to sort out everything that had happened in the past five months. With Darry getting rid of him and Pony, Pony's depression and suicide, right down to the night before with Dally. Was his life from now on meant to be this fucked up? Was this year just showing what the rest of his life would be like? Soda waited for hours until Dally showed up and sat beside him.

"Listen Soda, I was talking to Darry this morning and he's engaged to this blond Soc who hates you. Said she ran into you and can't the stand the ground you walk on. Darry's told her that you're out of his life forever. I'm sorry about him, he's being such a bastard about everything," Dally told Soda. The pair sat there in silence, one almost crying the other offering silent comfort. Soda couldn't take it anymore because he'd had enough shit in the five months to last a lifetime. He took off running with Dally running closely behind him cursing with every step. Dally tackled Soda to the ground in the park pinning Soda to the ground underneath him. Soda flipped them over so that Dally was against the ground and Soda was looming over him crying. Dally wrapped his arms around Soda's waist and pulled him down so he could cry in his chest. Soda laid there sobbing with Dally whispering in his ear, trying to get him to calm down. After a while Soda calmed down enough to talk.

"Why is it when I think everything is as bad as it can get it some how gets worse?" Soda asked a silent Dally.

"I don't know kiddo, I really wish I did. Life will get better it has to, it cant always be this bad," Dally replied. Soda looked Dally in the eye before leaning down to kiss him. Dally returned the kiss with the same passion as the night before, making Soda moan and thrust against Dally. Dally pulled back resting his forehead against Soda's. "We cant do this here and my dad's home so where can we finish this?" Dally asked/ said.

"The Thomas' home, they are both at work at the moment and won't be back until later. They're going to a party after work and won't be back until eleven tonight," Soda answered. Dally and Soda walked to the house and went right to Soda's room.

Lemon

Where they resumed kissing, Soda took his top off and ran his hands down his chest stopping only to play with his nipples. Dally sat on the bed and watched his lover play with his own body. Soda walked towards Dally and ran his hands under Dally's shirt, pulling it up and over his head. The shirt fell to the ground forgotten as Dally and Soda shared a kiss more passionate than the one at the park. Dally thrust his tongue in Soda's mouth mimicking what they would be doing later. Dally's hands wandered down to Soda's jean buttons but his hands got slapped away.

"No, I get to do that you just have to watch and enjoy," Soda purred in his lover's ear. Dally moaned and threw his head back as Soda hit a sensitive area behind his ear when he ran his tongue over it. Soda placed butterfly kisses down Dally's jaw, neck and chest. Soda ran his tongue over Dally's nipples before pulling back so he could look up at Dally's face. Soda was kneeling between Dally's knees, Soda flicked Dally's nipples making Dally groan and tug on Soda's hair. Soda placed open mouth kisses from Dally's nipples to his six pack, running his tongue over the lines that form the six pack, thrusting his tongue in his bellybutton. Dally was moaning with ever kiss or thrust of the tongue. Soda undid Dally's jeans and reached inside of Dally's underwear and pulled out his large erection while dally stood up so Soda could pull down his pants and underwear completely. Once Dally was naked he sat back down on the bed, his erection hitting his stomach. Soda placed a kiss on Dally's cock head causing Dally to thrust his hips up, making Soda place his hands on his hips to hold Dally down. Soda ran his tongue over the vein on the underside of the cock, he placed the head in his mouth and sucked before engulfing the entire penis in his mouth. Sucking enough to bring Dally to the edge before leaving him high and dry. Dally groaned reaching for his lover but Soda had moved away from him. Soda stood in the middle of the room swaying his hips to music only he could hear, Dally watched with lusty eyes as Soda undid his pants and slowly pushed the down revealing his erection to anyone who was watching. Once Soda was naked he walked towards Dally side stepping him and climbing under the sheets. He crooked his finger beckoning Dally to join him. Dally climbed in beside him and pulled Soda into an intense kiss only breaking apart when air became a necessity. Soda reached in the drawer to pull out a bottle of lotion, which he instantly passed to Dally. Dally quickly stretched Soda and entered him only pausing to allow Soda time to adjust before thrusting in and out of Soda hitting his prostate each and every time. Dally reached down and pulled Soda's legs over his shoulders which aloud him to go deeper and fill Soda even more. Dally and Soda kissed each other, Dally's tongue thrusting into Soda's mouth in time with the thrusts of his cock. Soda reached between them pumping his manhood in time with Dally's thrusts, Dally's hand joined Soda's on his cock pumping him. Soda's climax shot from hi coating both their chests and hands. When he climaxed his anal muscles squeezed Dally's penis tightly causing Dally to climax as well.

End of Lemon

Dally pulled out of Soda and laid beside him under the soiled blankets. Soda cuddled up to Dally's chest as they both fell asleep. When the Thomas' came home they checked on Soda to make sure that Soda had come home. When they saw that he was indeed there they went to bed dismissing the other boy in the bed at least Soda was home. Over the next two days Soda's life seemed to be getting better with Dally there to help him along the way. On the third day Soda found himself surrounded by a group of Socs.

"So you and that greaser trash thought you could degrade the world with your queerness? We have another thing coming for you," the leader said. The group started beating Soda, punching, kicking and slashing him. There were nine of them and seven had knives. Soda tried to get away but two of them grabbed his arms holding him in place as the others stabbed him. Soda could see darkness creeping into his vision and he could feel his life slowly slipping away. The Socs ran way when they heard the sounds of footsteps echoing behind them. Soda fell to the ground breaking even more bones than what the Socs had. Steve, Two-Bit, Johnny and Dally all ran to the fallen greaser. They had seen the socs stabbing him, Two-Bit had been driving when they had seen him being jumped. Dally got there first and flipped the teen over. Soda groaned in pain when he was moved. He opened his eyes slightly noticing it was Dally who moved him, he seemed to be talking to someone. Soda couldn't concentrate on what he was saying.

"Dally, tell Darry I love him. Dally I love you so much, never forget that please," Soda whispered.

"I love you too. Now be quiet, Two-Bit has gone to get his car. We'll get you to the hospital," Dally told his dying companion.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders

Soda smiled sadly at Dally, he coughed blood came out of his mouth covering his throat. Dally gathered Soda in his arms rocking him slightly.

"Daly you and I both know that I won't make it. I love you Dally never forget me, but you have to live," Soda told Dally. Dally leaned down and kissed Soda for what they both knew would be the last time.

"I won't be able to live without you Soda. I love you too much to even think of living without you." Dally whispered to the corpse of his love. Two-Bit, Steve, Johnny, Darry, Darry's bride-to-be, Janet, Theodore and Dally stood at the cemetery where Pony and now Soda were buried. Darry's girl and Darry were the first to go, followed by Janet and Theodore. Johnny, Two-Bit and Steve stayed for a while to make sure that Dally didn't do anything stupid. Dally sat down next to Soda's grave, he sat there crying and thinking of what to do with his life now without Soda.

"How do you expect me to move on when you won't be there to help me through this. You don't know how much I love you. Darry brought his chick to your funeral. I nearly beat both of them up right there in the church. I've never been to church this often since I was younger. I'll be with you soon love," Dally said through tears. Dally didn't stay at the cemetery for long. He walked towards the Darry's house intent on talking to Darry. His girl, who turned out to be named Melissa, answered the door when Dally knocked.

"What do you want?" Melissa asked.

"I was hoping Darry was here so I wouldn't have to talk to you," Dally replied. Melissa raised her hand to slap Dally when a hand caught her wrist.

"Melissa, why don't you go to work now? I'm sure that I'll be able to handle Dally," Darry said. Melissa kissed Darry's cheek before walking to her car. They had sold the Curtis' house and with the help of Melissa's father had bought themselves a house in the Soc part of town.

"Why are you here Dally? I thought I had made myself clear that I didn't want anything to do with you anymore," Darry said.

"You have no idea what your brothers thought when you got rid of them. You don't know how much you hurt those boys, do you? I finally got to know your brother Soda, I fell in love with him. Darry, do you know what it is like to lose the only person who ever understood you?" Dally yelled at Darry tears running down his cheeks. Darry stood there glaring at Dally that is until Dally pulled out a gun.

"Dally, what are you doing?"

"Something I should have done when Soda first died," Dally answered. He pointed the gun at his temple. Darry went to grab the gun when Dally pulled the trigger, killing himself instantly. Darry called the ambulance once Dally hit the floor. Once the police and paramedics had left Darry sat down and thought over what Dally had said. Darry waited two months before he got married to Melissa. He never saw the rest of the gang and they never saw him. Darry raised two girls and a son before he died with his wife in a car crash. Leaving his children to deal the way he and his brothers had.

And that folks is the end! Please review anyway.


End file.
